Hayden Brooks
"The humble soldier standing in front of you may be dressed in a fancy attire. But stripped out of it, he is nothing but a clumsy individual" ''- Hayden Brooks to Ebonique Nott-'' Hayden Brooks được phát triển bắt nguồn từ roleplay ở website http://www.pottermore.com. Sự xuất hiện của anh ở RPC2 là tiếp diễn của mạch truyện được phát triển ở PTM. Anh vốn dĩ không thuộc về thời đại của Harry Potter. Lần đầu tiên anh đến với thế giới của Hogwarts với mong muốn chấn hưng vương quốc. Bị cầm tù và may mắn được Merlin giải cứu, gửi đến tương lai lần thứ hai, Hayden mong muốn tìm một nơi thanh thản trong tâm hồn. Mặc dù anh cay đắng vì quyết định vội vã của Merlin để bảo hộ người thừa kế, anh hoàn toàn mù mờ phương cách để quay trở về thời đại của mình.Lần thứ hai quay trở lại tương lai, để tránh lão hoá, anh bào chế một phương thuốc dựa trên "Elemental Blood" để trở thành một cậu nhóc 16 tuổi. Tuy nhiên việc sử dụng elemental blood để bào chế cũng khiến năng lực Wind elemental của anh sút giảm, và gây nên nhiều rủi ro. Tuổi thơ Thế giới Hayden Brooks thuộc về là thời kỳ của vua Arthur. Anh được huấn luyện để trở thành một pháp sư có thể sử dụng kiếm. Nhờ những cuộc huấn luyện này, Hayden có một thể lực dẻo dai và sức chịu đựng khá tốt trong mọi hoàn cảnh. Xuất thân quý tộc, anh có một lòng tự hào và niềm tin kiên định vào dòng dõi của mình. Đặc điểm Tóc vàng tro. Mắt trái màu xám và mắt phải màu xanh lục (tuy nhiên chỉ Elemental Individuals có thể nhìn thấy được sự khác biệt. Với người bình thường, họ chỉ thấy mắt anh màu lục. Ngoài ra, Hayden còn được biết đến với một thị lực thần thánh. Ngay từ khi xuất hiện (chap 39, RPC2), anh đã biết tròng mắt của Alex màu nâu sẫm từ một khoảng cách mà đáng ra anh đã suýt trốn được khỏi hắn. Tính cách Mặc dù có vẻ ngoài đạo mạo và vô cùng đàng hoàng, anh thực chất là kẻ vô cùng thực dụng và thích điều khiển. Tuy nhiên, đôi lúc anh vẫn bộc lộ bản tính ngây thơ và đặt niềm tin vô điều kiện vào bạn bè. Điều này dẫn đến thảm kịch giữa anh và Léon Garrott. Anh có classical speaking manner, và vô cùng trân trọng nữ giới. Điều này là nhân tố chủ yếu khiến các cô gái tự dâng mình đến cho anh. Anh vừa nửa như ngây thơ không hề để ý đến sức hấp dẫn của mình và vẫn cười như có như không, nhưng mặt khác cũng tận dụng thời gian để "vui vẻ." Học tập tại Hogwarts Năm thứ sáu Thành tích học tập trong quá khứ được tiếp diễn trong thời gian anh quay trả lại trường. Vì là một độc dược gia xuất sắc, anh được miễn việc phải tham dự lớp (đây là thoả thuận ngầm giữa anh và hiệu trưởng McGonagall, và đã có từ thời Albus Dumbledore còn sống). Nếu như khi xưa anh là trợ giảng của Severus Snape, thì giờ việc phụ giúp Slughorn cũng mang lại cho anh mang lại chút thiếu vắng. Thi thoảng anh phụ giúp trợ giảng cho lớp DADA của các năm dưới. Năm thứ bảy NEWTs Quidditch Mối quan hệ với các nhân vật Nhà Slytherin Nhà Gryffindor Affairs Khác Trivia *Thích Bia Bơ hơn Whisky Lửa *Có thói quen vẽ vời linh tinh *Không thể tự thắt cà vạt